


Redraw from a scene in James the Coin King

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 7





	Redraw from a scene in James the Coin King




End file.
